


Eine Kleine

by Anichibi



Category: Persona 3
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SOFT GAYS, Sleep Deprivation, Takeba Yukari - Freeform, for once a sleep deprivation fic that doesn't have nightmares involved, i literally just picked a random song for the title, i'll probably write another chapter because i'm a huge softie with these two, inspired by the fact i'm tired 24/7, tired minato is essentially drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi





	Eine Kleine

"...nato......Mina.......Minato!" A book was dropped loudly on the desk in front of Minato, startling him awake. Yukari's arms, still outstretched from releasing the heavy book on her desk, returned to her sides, hands on her hips. "You fell asleep in class again! You're gonna start falling behind at this rate!" She yelled. Minato, still half asleep and clearly on the verge of passing out again, stared at her with half lidded eyes.

"...fell asleep again?" He mumbled the first word, but it was clear what he was saying.

"Yes, that's the fourth time this week! And it's only Tuesday! I know you stay up late studying, but you still have to sleep! What time did you even go to bed last night?"

"...2, 3:30-ish?" Minato's voice was slurred, and he yawned after he spoke. Yukari huffed, pulling the boy out of his seat. "You need to start sleeping more! C'mon, we're going back to the dorms so you can rest." She quickly grabbed both her's and Minato's bags before all but dragging him out of the class.

The two arrived at the dorm, much to the surprise of Junpei. "I thought Minato had kendo practice today?" He voiced his confusion, looking up from his game as Minato ungracefully fell backwards on the couch, looking so close to passing out.

"Not today, he doesn't! He was sleeping in class again." Yukari huffed. Junpei glanced from her to Minato, passed out on the couch. He didn't even bother taking his shoes off.

"Again? This isn't the first time he's done this?" Akihiko asked, standing up from the table by the stairs. Minato was lucky Mitsuru was in the middle of a meeting with the student council, or she'd be giving him one hell of a lecture right now.

"It's been happening for a week or two now. Lately when I've went to wake him up, his door's unlocked and he's asleep at his desk. A couple mornings he was still in his school uniform." Yukari's earlier annoyance was now replaced with genuine worry. "I'm worried he might be having nightmares because of the Dark Hour and stuff. I know I've had a few myself..."

Akihiko glances between Yukari and Minato before his gaze falls to his feet, crossing his arms. "What do you think we should do?"

"I was thinking he should get as much sleep as he can to catch up on that. Schoolwork might have to wait until he's well rested." Akihiko nodded as Yukari spoke. Once she finished, he decided to help out and lifted the just barely awake Minato. "We should get him to his room, then." He stated before briskly walking to the stairs with the boy in his arms. Yukari quickly followed after him.

With a little help from Yukari, Akihiko managed to carry Minato all the way to his room and had him properly in bed. Minato had woken up slightly, laying on his side and staring at the two in the room with tired eyes. Yukari quickly excused herself to get started on some homework she had for class, leaving the two alone. Akihiko turned to leave before feeling Minato grab his sleeve, wrinkling the fabric in his hand. The boy was staring off into space mostly, his head not even turned to look up at the other. "Minato, what are you doing?"

"Would it be crazy if I told you I love you?" Minato's voice was slurred so much that he could be easily mistaken for being drunk. Akihiko, face flushed, sucked in a breath before somewhat hastily uncurling the boy's fingers from his sleeve. "Just, go to sleep, Minato." He stepped out and flicked the lights off on his way.

Now that he thought about it, rushing out like that was probably not the best course of action. Hey, if someone randomly confessed to you, you'd feel awkward to!

He wasn't even sure the junior was serious. He was half asleep, probably not even aware of what he was doing, and hadn't slept in a couple weeks. Then again, if he was, he probably just hurt his feelings _bad_. That train of thought made Akihiko upset and angry with himself.

He shouldn't think about it right now. He'll mull over it later, when Minato wasn't half-present at all times.

Apparently Akihiko's concerns about Minato's feelings were unnecessary. The boy seemed to barely remembered anything from getting back to the dorm the previous day and waking up that morning. No one thought much of it.

Things steadily got back to normal. Minato was getting the rest he needed, all caught up on his classes thanks to study sessions with Yukari, Junpei, and Fuuka, and still able to fit in training in Tartarus.

Until exam week rolled around.

Light leaked into the hallway from underneath the door to Minato's room, the boy studying vigorously. It was roughly 2 am, but his internal clock said it was 5 pm and he could sleep when he was dead. a light rapping on the door nearly made him jump out of his skin. "What do you want?" He asked, his tone coming off as annoyed.

"Minato, what are you doing up this late?" Akihiko's voice came muffled through the door.

"Studying. Go away." He returned all his attention to the material in front of him, reading it over once, twice, three times to get it memorized. In that time, Akihiko left to get a spare key and unlocked the door.

"Minato, you should sleep." He stated bluntly.

"I can sleep when I'm dead." Minato replied, not looking up from the papers on his desk. With a sigh, Akihiko lifted Minato under his arms and dragged him away from the desk, the chair falling over loudly. He squirmed and struggled to get away, but stopped after a few seconds and let his body go limp.

However, that didn't mean he gave up.

Just as Akihiko was lifting him up into the bed, Minato quickly hooked his foot behind the other's leg and in, one swift movement, they both fell to the floor. Minato had a smug grin on his face, snickering to himself as Akihiko sat up so fast he probably gave himself whiplash. Minato couldn't keep his smug, prideful expression any longer and devolved into small giggles. Akihiko glared at him for a brief second before he noticed.

Minato was laughing. Actually laughing, something he'd never heard him do before. The boy was curled up with one hand on his mouth and one on his stomach, small giggles shaking his body. It was kind of cute, admittedly. Akihiko smiled softly. "Alright, Minato, come on. You need sleep." Akihiko again lifted Minato up, the boy still giggling to himself.

"Fine, fine, I will." Minato told him as his laughter died down. He let the other put him in his bed, smiling somewhat. "Hey, Akihiko?"

"Yes?"

"I really do love you."

Akihiko's face flushed. Minato reached up and cupped his face with both hands, smile turning soft and sweet. Minato didn't hesitate in pulling the other's head down, and in mere seconds their lips were pressed against each other, soft lips on chapped ones in a passionate kiss. Akihiko felt so hot it was dizzying, his hands finding support on the bed he was now hovering over. After a few more seconds, his eyes slid shut, the boy relaxing into the kiss before he was pushed away. Minato was smiling up at him when his eyes opened, a faint pink dusting his face. Akihiko thought he saw his face turn a darker red when he went down for another kiss, which Minato happily returned.

They kissed for a few seconds before parting again. Minato gave a small chuckle. "Told you I loved you."

Akihiko laughed softly in reply. "Go to sleep, you idiot."

And, after several minutes of convincing, he did end up going to sleep. With Akihiko by his side.


End file.
